worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Lancer Class frigate
BACKGROUND The Lancer-class frigate was a capital ship used for anti-starfighter operations in the Imperial Navy An early type of Lancer-class frigate saw its initial deployment a few months after the end of the Clone Wars. Imperial starships had long focused on ship-to-ship combat capabilities, relegating smaller capital ships to planetary defense rather than picket duty. As Rebel Alliance pilots learned to exploit the major weaknesses of Star Destroyers, commonly called "Trench Run Disease", Imperial officers grew increasingly concerned over the growing relative effectiveness of these heavily-armed and shielded starfighters. After the first Death Star's destruction at the Battle of Yavin by a handful of Alliance starfighters, the need for greater starfighter defense was clear. Affiliation: Galactic Empire, Rebel Alliance, New Republic, Imperial Remnant, Galactic Alliance, Confederation Ship Type: Frigate Class: Lancer Manufacturer: Kuat Drive yards Crew: 810 Gunners: 40 Troops: 40 Pilots: 4 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull 40 000 (1B) Bridge 2 500 (2) Main Sensor/Communications Array 2 000 Secondary Sensor/Communicatiosn Array 750 (3) Hanger 2 000 (4) Main Engines 15 000 Small Guidance thrusters (many) 125 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(6) 200 ea Large Airlocks (2) 1 000 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) 200 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) 50 Quad Laser Cannon (20) 200 ea Quad Laser Cannon Towers (20) 900 ea (5) Shields 9 000 side (54 000 total) Armour - Ignores attacks that do 60md points of damage or less. Anything more than 60md applies all damage done. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. 1B - If hte bridge is destroyed then control is automatically given tot eh mainengineering section witht he following penalities: -5 on all combat rolls adn attacks per melee are halved. 2 - Destroying the sensor will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a shuttlecraft at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Destroying hanger decks will not allow the ship to launch any craft until it is at least marginally repaired. 4 - Depleting the MDC of the main engines will force the ship to rely on its secondary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 5 - Shields regenerate at 75 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 8 FTL Drive: Class 2 Hyperdrive (200 Ly per hour), Class 15 Back Up Hyperdrive (27 LY per hour) Maximum Range: 1 week of constant deployment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 250m Height: 60m Width: 57m Weight: 1.4 million tons Cargo: 300 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Quad laser Cannons (20, 5 forward, 5 left, 5 right, 5 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 5km DAMAGE: 4d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to gunners attacks (can be as much 8 or more) PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Hyperspace Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 50 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 1 week if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 35,000,000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a bonus of +5% to sensor skill rolls. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 60 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 100,000,000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 300,000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularily. COMBAT BONUSES: +1 to dodge vs other capital ships Cannot dodge attacks from starfighters etc MECHA COMPLEMENT: Transports - 2 shuttles REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Imperial Sourcebook (West End GAmes) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)